


你不能感同我身受05

by pick_r



Category: KATTO KWIN DIDI PINKRAY ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受05

不能05

新歌的制作很严格，等所有部分都录制结束，天已经完全黑了。怕正门有粉丝蹲守，小林依旧指挥司机把车子开进地库。木子洋和灵超首先钻进了车子里，却迟迟不见那两人的身影，小林有点担心，刚准备下车去接，便看到“黏在”一起出现的二人。卜凡一手搂着岳岳的腰，另一手把他的头按在自己的颈窝里。岳岳更是整个人都靠在卜凡身上，由于卜凡的大手直接遮住了岳岳大半张脸，也看不清他的表情。小林呆呆的看着卜凡轻松的把人托上车，内心还是有点感动的，很久没有看到两人如此亲密了。

 

但岳明辉就没有那么好过了，他从没尝试过后面“含”东西这么久，粗糙的纺织面料膨胀感很强，毫不留情的从内部撑开了他的后穴。布料褶皱随着他的动作和肠肉搅在一起，让他步履维艰。他曾几次用恳求的目光看向卜凡，都被完美的忽略。直到录制结束，被折磨了整个下午，他满身虚汗，趴在沙发的扶手上，连动一步的力气都没有。

 

休息室无人，正想着缓口气，却是一阵天旋地转，反应过来时已经被不知何时进来的卜凡公主抱在怀里。他下意识的扒住卜凡的胳膊，脸也贴上了凡子的坚实的胸膛，有力的心跳声隔着一层薄薄的布料传过来，岳明辉蓦然红了脸。

 

“那个，凡子你放我下来，这……被人看到，我俩，上热搜，就麻烦了。”

 

卜凡丝毫不理会，反而收紧了手臂，抿着薄嘴，只留给岳明辉一道紧绷的下颚线。见凡子不为所动，他便开始挣扎，大幅度的动作直接撕扯到了后穴，“唔……”，疼得他身子一颤。

“老岳，你就这么不想让你的名字和我同时出现?”  
“不，不是这个意思………”

“比这个丢脸的事儿，哥哥可都跟我做过了，这算什么。下午的时候哥哥不是还求我，嗯~”

卜凡说话时把头凑近了他的耳边，呼出的热气激得岳明辉红了耳根。一张一合的嘴唇随着言语在耳骨上厮磨，说到最后一句时，更是直接叼住了他的耳尖。岳明辉“呜~”一声呻吟，硬是把后半句话咽了下去。

凡子，哥哥是不想他不想给你添麻烦……

因为时间已晚，他们一路行进非常顺利，竟然没碰到任何人。进入电梯，卜凡就把人放了下来，岳明辉也识趣的安静靠着他喘气。看着电梯的数字一点点变小，他的头紧贴在凡子的胸口，凡子的体温很高，身上总是有一种暖烘烘的味道，让人甚是安心。直到电梯叮得一声响，像是宣告这虚假的“温情”时刻的结束，迈出电梯，他们就又是那个“合作无间”的普通同事。

他刚迈出一步，头却被一只大手捞回来按在肩膀上，接着腰也被护住，整个人被锁在卜凡怀里。大概是刚刚鼻子撞上卜凡的锁骨，突然觉得酸酸的，鼻尖也开始发红。

 

凡子，我一开始天真的以为，只要把一切说得清清楚楚，我们四个就能回到过去。然而复杂的生活难分对错，真实和谎言都是磊起oner这座堡垒的木头，只要随意楔出一块，整个建筑都将飘摇欲坠……现在只能相信，一切都是最好的安排。

 

当岳明辉推开卜凡的房门时，能听到淋浴间哗啦哗啦的水声。他回来后在自己房间也冲了澡，今天实在流了太多汗，身上黏黏的不是很舒服。现在他湿着头发穿着蓝色的睡袍，而睡袍里面什么都没穿，手里还傻傻的捏着一管润滑液，看着卜凡的大床出神。他记得三年前，刚搬进来的时候，卜凡第一次看到这么大的双人床，开心得跳了起来，还邀请他同塌而眠。只是后来他对这张床，只剩下各种不堪的记忆。

 

他心一横，直接分开双腿跪趴在床上，压低腰，让臀部高高翘起，蓝色丝质的睡袍滑下来，刚好露出了挺翘的臀部，身后依旧饱胀的小穴也完全暴露在空气中。岳明辉是个适应能力很强的人，从以往的经验里，他总结出了跪伏是相对省力的体位，受到的伤害也最小。他小心的把润滑液放在显眼的地方，凡子总是没什么准备就想闯进来，一般手边有什么就直接用上，但更多的时候什么都不用，他只能每次自己准备，为了让自己好过一点。

 

卜凡刚从淋浴间出来，看到的就是床上那人，震了一下。今天自己特地折回去接那人时，抱着怀里汗湿的身体就早已放弃了今晚要对他怎样的想法。怒气和欲望也在整个下午面对那张乖顺隐忍的脸时渐渐平息。没想到他的哥哥竟然主动送上门来，还是这幅诱人的样子，他自觉得，如果还有人能把持得住的不是柳下惠，是不举。

岳明辉此刻完全能感受到身后灼热的视线，接着一具坚实炽热的身体便贴了上来。卜凡的手顺着睡袍大敞的领口伸进去，准确的掐上了两点红缨，摸索了几下便一把扯开浴袍扒下来扔在一边。岳明辉晃神间，支撑在床上的双手被攥在一块强硬的提了起来，接着手腕一凉，双手便被自己睡袍的腰带紧紧系在一起。失去支撑的身体向前倒去，却被一双钳住腰部的大手提了起来，体位迫使他只能撑着本就酸软的腰，勉力将臀部翘得更高。

岳明辉了解卜凡的习惯，以往这样就是开始的征兆，他脸陷在床铺里，只能挣扎的出声，“……凡子，润滑…就在……唔”“”突如其来的凉意让他呻吟出声，没等他说完，卜凡已经把润滑液淋在他的股间，又从股间淋到腰背，冰凉的液体激得身下的人一阵颤抖。岳明辉的背看起来有点单薄，卜凡就着润滑按上他凹陷的脊椎，手指迷恋的在腰窝处按压。

“唔……嗯~”被刺激了一下午的身体本就敏感，被卜凡按得直接瘫软了下去，但马上又被那双大手拦腰提起，那手又按上了他的腰窝……

 

被疏忽的股间，液体已经顺着股缝一直流到身前，沾湿了微微抬头的分身。但卜凡的分身却在看到这具蛰伏的身体时，就坚挺起来。在性事上卜凡向来都是干脆利落，他不像木子洋那样非要把人玩弄的浑身颤抖才进入正题。

卜凡就着润滑两指手指探向紧闭的后穴，修长的手指直接撑开穴口钻了进去，贴着肠壁辗转按压。今天的小穴格外紧实温热，里面含了一下午的湿巾也变得热乎乎的，卜凡留恋的反复弓起手指，每次变换角度，肠肉都主动吸附上来，他便渐渐分开手指，专心的开疆扩土，丝毫没有感受到身下逐渐变得紧绷的身体。

 

随着卜凡的动作，岳明辉被缚在身前的双手紧紧攥住了床单。即使有润滑，红肿的穴口被撑开让还是让他痛得说不出话。感受到体内弯曲的手指，勾着湿巾就往外拖，突如其来的撕扯让他浑身一紧，他大口喘着气，生理的泪水溢出眼角。

“唔，凡子……轻点，唔啊~”

 

没理会岳明辉带着哭腔的恳求，卜凡一股脑的把湿巾拉了出来，接着便扶着自己分身挺了进去。只进去个头就再寸步难行，卜凡皱皱眉，“啪啪”两掌拍上了岳明辉的臀部，示意他放松。干净的皮肤上瞬间泛起了绯红，甚是诱人，卜凡不自觉的又补了两下。

岳明辉像只被扔到岸上的鱼，被身后的人紧紧钉在床铺间，被缚住的双手使不上力气，脸颊冷汗淋漓，他能做的只有大口大口的喘息。凡子的分身太大了，他只有努力的放松身体，才能容纳更多。

等他感到后穴稍微放松，便一插到底，之后便是疯狂的挺动。岳明辉被他撞得不断向前蹭，但马上又被卜凡掐着腰拽回来，每次都比之前插得更深。后穴的疼痛逐渐变得麻木，分身也在被褥磨蹭中又抬起头，细碎的呻吟渐渐从口中流泻出来。面对弟弟，他的身体总是意外的诚实。

正当他以为已经适应了节奏，卜凡却突然拎起他一边的脚腕，就着交合的姿势直接把人翻了个面，两条腿又被抓住架在了卜凡宽厚的肩膀上。

 

在看到身下人的瞬间，卜凡有点发愣。他的哥哥眼睛和鼻尖都红通通的，出口的呻吟声也是闷闷的，样子有点可怜。

“哥哥，你刚刚……哭了?”

“……没有”

“…是被我艹哭的?”

“没有!嗯啊~”

突然开始疯狂的律动，让岳明辉再也说不出话，连呜咽的呻吟声都被卜凡的吻堵在喉间。唇齿的纠缠，身体的契合，与混杂在其中的说不清道不明的情愫，都融化在这场云雨中。

 

高潮之际，卜凡抱住岳明辉的脸，带着情欲的嗓音更显低沉，“说，你喜不喜欢我叫你哥哥。”

“嗯啊~”意乱情迷的人急切的想去回答，但出口的却只有呻吟。

“说，到底喜不喜欢!”

“喜…欢啊嗯~叫哥哥唔~”

卜凡宽大的手臂紧紧搂住怀里的人，反复低声道，“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……”


End file.
